motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Strange (2016)
Doctor Strange is a 2016 American superhero film directed by Scott Derrikson and based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Released on November 4, 2016, it is the fourteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A sequel, Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness, is scheduled for release on May 7, 2021. Plot In Kathmandu, Nepal, the sorcerer Kaecilius and his zealots enter the secret compound Kamar-Taj and behead its librarian. They steal a few pages from an ancient, mystical text belonging to the Ancient One, a long-lived sorcerer who has taught every student at Kamar-Taj, including Kaecilius, in the mystic arts. The Ancient One pursues the traitors, but Kaecilius and his followers escape. In New York City, Stephen Strange, an acclaimed but arrogant neurosurgeon, ends up in a car crash that badly injures his hands, leaving him unable to operate. Fellow surgeon and former lover Christine Palmer tries to help him move on, but Strange vainly pursues experimental surgeries to heal his hands. Strange eventually learns of a paraplegic named Jonathan Pangborn, who mysteriously regained full use of his legs. Pangborn directs Strange to Kamar-Taj, where he is taken in by Mordo, a sorcerer under the Ancient One, who demonstrates her powers to Strange, revealing the astral plane and other dimensions such as the Mirror Dimension. She eventually agrees to train Strange, despite his arrogance, which reminds her of Kaecilius. Strange studies under the Ancient One and Mordo, and from ancient books in the library that is now guarded by the master Wong. Strange learns that Earth is protected from threats from other dimensions by a shield generated from three buildings called Sanctums, in New York City, London, and Hong Kong, which are all connected and accessible from Kamar-Taj. The sorcerers are tasked with protecting the Sanctums, though Pangborn instead chose to channel mystical energy only into walking again. Strange progresses quickly and and learns to bend time with the Eye of Agamotto, which allows him to secretly read the texts of the pages which Kaecilius had stolen. Mordo and Wong warn Strange against breaking the laws of nature, drawing a comparison to Kaecilius' desire for eternal life. Kaecilius uses the stolen pages to contact the powerful Dormammu of the Dark Dimension, where time is non-existent, and destroys the London Sanctum to weaken Earth's protection. The zealots then attack the New York Sanctum and kill its guardian, but Strange, aided by the Cloak of Levitation, holds them off until Mordo and the Ancient One arrive. Kaecilius reveals that the Ancient One's long life is due to her drawing power from the Dark Dimension, leaving Strange and Mordo disillusioned with her. Kaecilius mortally wounds the Ancient One and escapes to Hong Kong. Before dying, she tells Strange that, to complement Mordo's steadfast nature in order to defeat Kaecilius, he too will have to bend the rules. Strange and Mordo arrive in Hong Kong to find Wong dead, the Sanctum destroyed, and the Dark Dimension irresistibly engulfing Earth. Strange uses the Eye to reverse time and save Wong, then creates an infinite time loop inside the Dark Dimension that traps himself and Dormammu in the same moment of time. Dormammu, after repeatedly killing Strange to no avail, finally gives in to Strange's demand that he leave Earth and take Kaecilius and his zealots with him in return for Strange breaking the time loop. Mordo departs, disgusted by Strange and the Ancient One defying nature's laws. Strange returns the Eye to Kamar-Taj, and takes up residence in the New York Sanctum to continue his studies. In a mid-credits scene, Strange decides to help Thor, who has brought his brother Loki to Earth to search for their father Odin. In a post-credits scene, Mordo confronts Pangborn and steals the mystical energy that he uses to walk, stating that Earth has "too many sorcerers". Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange and Dormammu * Chiwetal Ejiofor as Karl Mordo * Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer * Benedict Wong as Wong * Michael Stuhlbarg as Nicodemus West * Benjamin Bratt as Jonathan Pangborn * Scott Adkins as Lucian * Mads Mikklesen as Kaecilius * Tilda Swinton as the Ancient One * Chris Hemsworth as Thor Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Fantasy films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:2010s films Category:2016 films